Why?
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: My latest track! I'm working on recording the music and putting it on a CD! I hope to publish it and have a CD in stores! Track 2 now up!
1. Why?

Why

Music in Progress

Verse 1

As I sit here, alone, I wonder about you.

Ever since you left, I haven't known what to do.

I have a million little questions, such as…

Chorus

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?

Why did the doctors merely shuffle around? Why did you love me?

Everywhere I go I wanna hear your laugh. But I know I never will.

Why were you zeroed in on for the kill? (Why-echo)

Verse 2

Did you ever think that this could have been a mistake.

The more I think about it, the bigger gets my heartache.

I've got a million more questions I want answers for.

Questions that penetrate deep into my hard core.

Some of the questions go a little bit like…

Chorus

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?

Why did the doctors merely shuffle around? Why did you love me?

Everywhere I go I wanna hear your laugh. But I know I never will.

Why were you zeroed in on for the kill? (Why-echo)

Verse 3

I hate being alone, but it's my only choice.

All I want to do now is hear the sound of your voice.

Nothing else matters to me now, I have almost no reason to live. Now that I've lost you, I have nothing to give.

More questions are buzzing around in my head,

And the last thing I wanna face is the fact that you're dead.

Chorus

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?

Why did the doctors merely shuffle around? Why did you love me?

Everywhere I go I wanna hear your laugh. But I know I never will.

Why were you zeroed in on for the kill? (Why-echo)

Bridge

Now that you're gone, I know what I've lost.

I should have wisened up, but instead I paid the cost.

I'd give all I have to get you back and let you live,

But I have absolutely nothing(nothing) to give.

(repeat)

Chorus

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?

Why did the doctors merely shuffle around? Why did you love me?

Everywhere I go I wanna hear your laugh. But I know I never will.

Why were you zeroed in on for the kill? (Why-echo)

Verse 1

I sit here, alone, wondering about you.

I have a million little questions for you….

(Music Fades)

Echo- Why?-fades into silence-

Well, there you have another sad song. Tell me if it's good!

Bailey


	2. Seeing in Black and White

Seeing in Black and White

**Note from the writer: Most of the chorus is from 'How to Save a Life' by I don't know who. **

I'm seeing everything colorless

There isn't any hue.

In the end this is all gonna be one big mess

Until I manage to get back to you.

I have this feeling,

Deep inside of me.

That his trouble will never end,

Oh, just let me be.

(Chorus)

Where did I go wrong?

Let me make it right.

Stay up late all night,

just seeing in black and white...

Hope you'll forgive me,

For all my wrongs.

Always wondering if,

You ever hear my sad, sad, songs...

(Verse 2)

Today, you asked me not to walk.

I couldn't help but cry.

You said, 'Just sit down, it's just a talk.'

I didn't know the reason why.

You told me what you felt,

And I'll tell you, I feel the same.

At the same time, I was left with a load of guilt

And again, I'm sick of playing this game...

(Chorus)

Where did I go wrong?

Let me make it right.

Stay up late all night,

just seeing in black and white...

Hope you'll forgive me,

For all my wrongs.

Always wondering if,

You ever hear my sad, sad, songs...

(repeat)

(Bridge)

This feeling burns me up

from the inside out.

All I need is an empty cup

to fill with things to smile about

(repeat)

(Chorus)

Where did I go wrong?

Let me make it right.

Stay up late all night,

just seeing in black and white...

Hope you'll forgive me,

For all my wrongs.

Always wondering if,

You ever hear my sad, sad, songs...

(Verse 1)

I'm seeing everything colorless

There isn't any hue.

In the end this is all gonna be one big mess

Until I manage to get back to you.

I have this feeling,

Deep inside of me.

That his trouble will never end,

Oh, just let me be.

(Music Echoes and fades)

**There's song two! More or less, song three, counting my other song I posted in the self explanatory 'SONG' I posted like, forever ago...but that wouldn't go on my CD, so this is song 2. Hope you like it!!! Smilies:):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	3. Threads and the Marketing Company

Threads

Chorus property of Barlowgirl 'Clothes'

Sing to tune of 'Clothes' by Barlowgirl

Verse 1

Badada Dadada Badada Dadada

Badada Dadada Badada Dadada

Bought a shirt last week oh-so small

Now I think back--Why did I buy it at all?

Bought a pair of heels 8 inches tall

I was thinkin' it would make the boys go all -mouth gapes-

(Chorus--Not Mine)

Badada Dadada Badada Dadada

Don't ask why just wear what we say

You'll look like a model if you only obey

To get the attention just do what we say, yeah

Just do what we say.

Verse 2

Bought a pair of jeans oh so tight

Lookin' back and I know that it wasn't right

Modesty is out the door

Flaunting what we've got and more is in

Yeah it's in

(Chorus--Not Mine)\

Badada Dadada Badada Dadada

Don't ask why just wear what we say

You'll look like a model if you only obey

To get the attention just do what we say, yeah

Just do what we say.

Verse 3

Bought a skirt with everything else it was so short

Lookin' through my shopping bags I've rendered it a last resort

No need to flaunt myself

Even if I had the wealth

(Chorus--Not Mine)\

Badada Dadada Badada Dadada

Don't ask why just wear what we say

You'll look like a model if you only obey

To get the attention just do what we say, yeah

Just do what we say.

(Chorus Part 2--Not Mine)

We're sayin' let's ask why don't wear what they say

Don't wanna be a model they can't eat anyway

That kind of attention will fade with the day

So I'll stand up and say

(Final Verse--Not Mine--Is ANYTHING mine?)

Clothes that fit are fine

They don't show what's mine

Don't change my mind

I'll be fine

(repeat)

I'll be fine(ohhh)

I'll be fine(scoop voice)

I'll be fine


End file.
